los locos morte
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: son como cualquier otra familia, solo que los apasiona lo gótico, acércate con ellos, para que veas, que no son tan diferentes a los otros
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá tienen!¡un nuevo proyecto!.

Bueno, resulta y pasa, que he hecho proyectos para: Camus, Aioros, Saga, Shaka, Kanon y Julián, pero no les he dado prioridad al resto y lo intentaré de verdad y uno de los personajes mas maltratados e ignorados, es Máscara de la Muerte de cáncer y Afrodita de piscis, dándoles un lugar, salí con esto.

¡espero lo disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero darle brillo a sus personajes.

Los locos morte.

Mi familia.

Desde el día en el que nací, según me dijo mi tío Danilo, mi familia ha sido espectacularmente única, góticos por naturaleza, es decir ¡mi móbil era una calavera! Con calaveritas, tenía todo de el extraño mundo de jack, la casa, tenía adornos góticos, no es que fuera toda negra, los monocromados son divertidos, pero como todo, cansa tener solo un color, pero si, teníamos cosas góticas en toda la casa, mi tío Ricardo nos llamaba en broma los locos Morte o simplemente, los monster, me sentía un poco cohibido, es que ¿tan malo era que te gustaran los fantasmas? Es decir: siempre hemos sido cáncer, por lo menos, padres e hijos primogénitos, los demás han sido de otros signos, como mis tías, pero…no nos habíamos sentido mal por ser como éramos, hasta que a mi, me dijeron eso, me lo comencé a cuestionar todo.

No es que casa fuera aterradora, por fuera era normal, blanca, con el sello de cáncer y todo eso, era por dentro, antes de llegar a la parte interna, que está dividida en 2 por la casa, que estaba lo que realmente daba miedo, rostros, como con un nombre escritos en sangre, rostros grotescos, feos de verdad, la primera vez que me hicieron caer en cuenta de ellos, no pude dormir, mi cuarto, decorado con jack gasparín y un vampiro divertido llamado cónde chócula, ahora me daba miedo ¡tenía 5 años! Por el amor del chocolate, eso me dio mucho miedo.

¿Qué te pasa hijo?. Preguntó mi padre Sombra de la Muerte entrando al cuarto –es que…yo me preguntaba si somos extraños. dije por fin, el alzó sus cejas negras.

\- ¿extraños?¿por que?. Preguntó, me rasqué la cabeza, le tomé la mano y fuimos hacia géminis, llegamos, abrí la puerta del lado derecho, entramos, vimos al tío Ágora y a la tía Mercedes, saludamos, lo arrastré, hasta el cuarto de Saga y Kanon, los cuales, estaban jugando desafío al saber, ambos, alzaron la mirada, yo, hice un círculo con mi dedo alrededor del cuarto, mi padre examinó el color azul claro del cuarto, los motivos de nubes y ositos, las sábanas de muñequitos como ranitas, el asintió.

-Saga, Kanon ¿pueden acompañarme un momento?. Preguntó, los 2 asintieron y se pusieron de pie, los 4 salimos de regreso a la casa de cáncer, entramos fuimos a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, de negro con azul, los fantasmas brillaban en la obscuridad, las sábanas eran moradas con brujitas simpáticas y había una línea que tenía a un simpático duende, sacando una olla de oro en una luna que sonreía, desde el fondo, se veía aquella montaña que se doblaba de el extraño mundo de jack, Saga y Kanon abrieron los ojos anonadados.

-oh guau. Dijeron a coro, los miré.

Máscara, tu habitación es. Dijo Saga –sencillamente impresionante. Dijo Kanon –pero la de ustedes, es mas normal. Dije.

-colores claros, ositos. Continué - ¿eso es lo que quieres hijo?. Preguntó mi padre, lo miré.

-eso es lo que todos tienen. Dije –no entendiste mi pregunta ¿eso es lo que quieres tu?. Preguntó una vez mas, desde detrás de el, los gemelos negaban.

-eso es lo que todos tienen. Repetí - ¿Qué tienen todos?. Preguntó mi padre.

\- ¡normalidad!. Exclamé por fin, los gemelos, cerraron los ojos.

-normalidad…ya veo. Dijo mi padre tranquilamente, puso las manos sobre la espalda, salió del cuarto, Saga y Kanon, me dieron 2 coscorrones bien colocados.

¡hay!. Me quejé –serás idiota. Dijo Saga –esas cosas no se dicen. Dijo Kanon.

Pero ¡no soy normal!. Exclamé - ¿Cuántos ojos tienes?. Preguntó Saga con alegría.

2 claro. Dije - ¿Cuántas narices tienes?. Preguntó Kanon -1 ¡inútil!. Exclamé desesperado.

\- ¿boca?¿ojos?¿orejas?¿dientes?¿dedos?¿manos?¿pies?¿pulmones?¿corazón?¿riñones?. preguntaba Saga.

1, 2, 2, 24, 20, 2 y 2, 2, 1 y 2 ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?. Pregunté.

-que si tienes todo eso, eres normal, no sales de la norma y normal se llama a tener todo eso. Dijo Kanon, asentí, pero aún no entendía.

-Máscara, tu eres distinto, todos lo somos y está bien, si fuéramos absolutamente iguales, todos nos llamaríamos Saga, Máscara o Kanon. Dijo el aludido, seguíamos a mi padre casas arriba, arriba y arriba.

-las diferencias nos hacen únicos, las coincidencias parecidos para que tengamos cosas que compartir. Dijo Saga, pasamos libra, escorpión y sagitario, seguíamos arriba y arriba.

\- ¿Cuántos padres tienes?. Preguntó Kanon -2 como los de todo el mundo. Dije.

-bien. Dijeron los gemelos –nunca has entrado al cuarto de Dita ¿verdad?. Preguntó Saga.

-no, claro que no. Dije anonadado, se me enseñó que no podía entrar a los cuartos, a menos que se me invitara, mi papá saludó al tío Danilo, seguimos hacia los cuartos, entramos y lo vi.

-Afrodita, redecoró su habitación. Dijo Kanon con suavidad, un color verde suave, estaba en las paredes, había un mural, de un bello jardín de rosas, donde volaban Batman y supermán, era raro verlos en ese jardín, sonyc estaba retozando en uno de los árboles y mario BROS, corría con yoshi en el centro del cuadro, a la derecha, había una hermosa mujer rubia, Afrodita llegó.

-hola chicos. Dijo –hola Dita. Dijimos los 3 a coro, el sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué vienen a ver mi cuarto?. Preguntó –Máscara está acomplejado. dijo Saga.

-ah, ya veo…¿recuerdas el primer día de clases?. preguntó, asentí.

\- ¿recuerdas que me hicieron?. Preguntó –se burlaron de ti, por tener nombre de niña. Dije.

-de africano, Afro de africano. El sonrió - ¿Qué hece yo?. Preguntó.

-los colgaste de la bandera patas para arriba. Dije seguro –así fue Máscara ¿Qué mas dije o hice?. Preguntó.

-dijiste que tu nombre era unisex,porque el amor es unisex, que era como Atila o Ariel o Alexis. Dije complacido.

\- ¿sabes por que me pusieron Afrodita?. Preguntó Dita, abrí la boca.

-porque…porque…no lo se. dije, cuando Dita iba a responder, Saga se adelantó.

-la mamá de Dita, estaba a punto de morir en el parto y ella pidió, rogó, que si la diosa la salvaba, su hijo llenaría el honor de ser la fuerza masculina representada con su nombre, la tía y Dita se salvaron y acá estamos todos. Lo miré.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Pregunté –cuando lo conocimos, le preguntamos al tío Danilo, porque Dita, así el abrevió su nombre, pero cuando le dijimos que nos dijera el nombre completo, se negó, el tío lo oyó, lo convenció, nos lo contó y acá estamos. Dijo Saga.

-ya veo. Dije, miré el cuarto de Dita, las rosas –me gustan las rosas, por eso están allí. Dijo el con alegría.

\- ¿y Batman?. Pregunté –también me gusta, como a ti. Dijo el sonriendo.

-pero no tienes a jack. Dije - ¿y eso que?. Preguntó Dita.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?. Me preguntó Saga -el negro. Dije - ¿no eres feliz en tu cuarto?. Preguntó Kanon.

-si, pero…el tío Ricardo nos llama los locos Morte y los monster ¡y yo no soy ni lo uno!¡ni lo otro!. Exclamé por fin.

\- ¿sabes el porqué de los locos Morte?. Preguntó Saga, negué.

-vamos, Dita las tiene por acá. dijo y buscó unas cintas, las puso, me quedé de piedra, eran los locos Adams ¡y eran como nosotros! Desde fuera, la casa era normal, pero dentro, era un poco parecida a la mía.

Son como papá. Dijo, Kanon sonrió, paró la cassettera, quitó la cinta, puso la otra.

\- ¿ves?. Preguntó cuando comenzamos a ver los monsters, abrí la boca.

-son normales. Dije –absolutamente. Dijo Saga.

Yo creo que te llama así porque te gusta lo gótico, es decir: lo de los fantasmas, las gárgolas y demás. Dijo Kanon.

-pero eso no te hace antisocial o asocial. Dijo Dita, sonreí.

-no es lo único que me gusta. Dije –pero si lo que te fascina. Dijeron los 3, vi a mi papá sonreír detrás de Kanon.

-el hecho de que todos salten al abismo, no quiere decir que saltes tu, tienes que aprener a ser auténtico y eso es solo: asumir lo que te guste, respetar a los demás e ir con las personas que comparten gustos y o pensamientos comunes, no gustarte algo para que les agrades a los demás, tiene que hacerlo porque te llama la atención y eso, atraer a tus amigos. Miré a mi padre, el sonreía, nos hizo señas para salir a la cocina.

-estas son cosas formales. Dijo señalando la vitrina donde mi tía guardaba la vagilla de fiestas.

-y estas, cosas mas personales. Dijo, vi unas tazas de gasparín y kack, abrí la boca.

-papá. Dije, el sonrió –cada lugar, refleja el espíritu de su dueño, todo lo que te gusta, lo que te encanta y lo que te fascina, no debes prejuzgar nunca, si lleva top no es una p…si es rico, no es grosero y presumido, si es pobre, no es arribista y trepador, si es gótico como tu y yo, no es malo ni asocial. Asentí anonadado.

-las personas que prejuzgan, nunca tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a gente única, recuerda, no juzgues jamás a un libro por su portada y las apariencias engañan. Sonreí, lo abracé.

-lo recordaré papi ¡te quiero!. Dije.

-yo también hijito, ven para darte un abrazo. Dijo el, asentí y lo abracé mientras los otros, comenzaban a molestarnos.

Al día siguiente, vi al tío Ricardo en el coliseo, me acerqué a el, cuando fue por agua, me miró.

-hola Máscara. Me dijo - ¿Por qué me llamas loco morte?. Pregunté sin rodeos.

-ah, porque me recuerdas a los locos Addams. Dijo, fruncí el ceño.

-por lo gótico, aunque ellos son mas raros que nadie, me parece que ustedes se parecen mas a Bettlejuice o solo a los monsters. Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué los monsters?. Pregunté –ah, porque son góticos normales, simplemente les gusta lo gótico y ya. Sonrió.

-no son extremos, como los otros, ya sabes, que todos los extremos son malos. Dijo con las manos en la cabeza, sonreí.

-si, lo se. Dije –lamento si te incomodé hijo, no quise decirlo con mala intención. Le sonreí, lo abracé.

-está bien tío Ricardo, no te apures. El asintió.

-bien, eso me tranquiliza, tu padre amenazó con partirme la cara por crearte complejos que no necesitas. Sonreí mas ampliamente si era posible, lo solté.

-ya aclarado eso, me parece que Ricardo es un nombre aburrido. El abrió mucho sus ojos azul turquesa.

\- ¡es el nombre de un rey!. Exclamó –muy común, el mío es 100% original. Dije y corrí hacia la salida del coliseo.

Mi papá y yo, nos habíamos bañado, estábamos acostados en el cuarto, viendo la tierra antes del tiempo 1, cuando de repente, lo recordé.

-pa ¿pá?. Pregunté.

\- ¿si hijo?. Preguntó el.

\- ¿Por qué me llamo Máscara?. Pregunté - ¿ah?. Preguntó a su vez.

\- ¿por?¿que?¿me?¿llamo?¿Máscara?. pregunté despacito, el sonrió.

-verás, cuando naciste, tu cosmos no se sintió, es decir, había el pálpito de vida, pero no hubo destello, hasta un día después, tu cosmos se mantuvo oculto. dijo.

\- ¿por que?. Pregunté –no lo se con certeza, quizás se debió al hecho de que Ares estaba atacando en ese momento. Asentí.

-nos impresionamos tanto, que te llamamos Máscara, por la que usaste para protegerte de los generales sangrientos sin tu quererlo. Sonreí.

\- ¿y muerte?. Pregunté –bueno, yo me llamo Muerte, quería que te llamaras como yo, por eso. Sonreí.

-un nombre con motivo. Dije orgulloso - ¿Cómo todos los de la familia?. Añadí la pregunta.

-oh hijo, los Morte no damos puntada sin dedal. Dijo - ¿Qué es dar puntada sin dedal?. Pregunté, el rió.

\- ¿te he contado el porqué tu tatarabuelo se llama Manigoldo?. Preguntó mi padre, negué.

-es un buen momento para comenzar. Dijo feliz, tomándome en sus brazos y contándome todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas estén bien, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, esto salió adorable y me gusta como va, muchas gracias por el apoyo, a pink y a tsuki ¡que fueron los primeros reviews!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sain seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y le pierdan miedo a máscara.

Los rostros.

Después de haber pasado el susto del cuarto y de decir a gritos que no quería cambiar mi habitación, me concentré en otras cosas, como tenía 5 años, aún podía andar con mi jack y eso hacía, era mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, lo llevaba, era de la mitad de mi tamaño, e íbamos juntos a todos lados, pasé por los rostro, como cualquier otro día, sin mirarlos demasiado, viendo sus nombres grabados debajo de ellos en sangre, uno de ellos, suspiró.

-jacky ¿escuchaste eso?. Le pregunté a mi muñeco –hjoven aprendiz. Dijo el rostro, me puse del color de la leche.

-jacky ¿Qué fue eso?. Le pregunté, yo pensé que solo eran réplicas de los combatientes que venció mi padre.

-joven aprendiz, ayúdame, soy inocente. Dijo la cara del hombre sin un ojo, suspiré, estaba asustado, pero no quería gritar.

-tu padre se equivocó, me maljuzgó. Decía el hombre - ¿Por qué dices que te maljuzgó?. Pregunté.

-porque en realidad, yo no lo hice, ayúdame por favor. Pidió, lo miré, sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudo?. Pregunté –debes tocarme con tu cosmos, solo un miembro de la casa de cáncer puede ayudarme. Dijo, suspiré y encendí mi cosmos, solo quería tocarlo a el, pero los otros, abrieron los ojos y se liberaron, dejando la casa limpia, sin nada, los ví, eran tipos horrorosos, el que me habló sonreía con malicia.

-muchas dracias aprendiz. Dijo, tenía una armadura rara, como árabe, era verde y con un casco como un turbante, me agarró y sentí mucho miedo.

\- ¡papi!. Exclamé horrorizado sintiendo como esas manos buscaban mi corazón o quizás, mi alma, no quería ser poseído, pero repentinamente, me encontré atado en un emboplas en mi cuerpo, no podía moverme.

-ahora si, vamos a arreglar cuentas. Dijo ese espíritu con mi boca,pero sin ser mi voz, caminó hacia fuera, vi a mi papi llegar desde géminis, estaba pálido.

\- ¡papi ayúdame!¡ayúdame!. exclamé –no te puede oír. Me dijo a la mente.

-solo seremos el y yo. Vi a mi papi detenerse –Rashid, deja a mi hijo. Dijo con calma.

-no quiero Sombra, tu hijo ha servido muy bien. Lloraba dentro de mi, aunque por fuera,

se reía, mi papi lo miró.

¡despertar de las almas!. Exclamó, sentí un calor inmenso dentro de mi, el gritó, sentí como se aflojaba el emboplass.

\- ¡fuera de mi cuerpo!. Exclamé, lo lancé fuera, el gritó, mi padre me tomó y se colocó en pose de defensa, yo, me aferré a su pierna muerto de miedo.

-hijo, cierra los ojos y no importa lo que oigas, no los abras. Asentí.

-papi, Jacky se quedó en el suelo de la casa. Dije –ya iremos por el. Dijo, cerré los ojos y escuché golpes raros, se escuchban como spliish y croshoooosh, no entendía porqué se escuchaban así, de repente, oí algo mas.

\- ¡sello de las almas!. Lanzó mi papi, abrí los ojos, para ver una inmensa llama azul, rodeando todo el santuario y escuchar gritos, gritos y gritos de almas, miré a todas regresar a la casa, mi padre suspiró.

Bien, nececito una explicación. Me dijo, mis ojos, por fin iban a dejar caer las lágrimas.

-quiero a Jacky. Dije, cuando lo vi, tenía un cuchillo en la mano, mi padre lo tomó y me lo dio, lo abracé llorando, el me cargó y caminó hacia uno de los bosques.

Bien ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó una vez me hube calmado.

-detallé en los rostros y uno me pidió ayuda, me dijo que te habías equivocado. El asintió.

Le creí y lo liberé, pero no conté con los otros, que tomaron de mi cosmos. Dije, el asintió.

Cada casa tiene manera de advertir a sus enemigos de lo que les puede pasar si no nos dejan en paz, si no se adieren a la bondad. Me explicó.

-la nuestra, la de cáncer son los rostros, esos malnacidos que hicieron mal y daño por placer, esos son nuestros prisioneros eternos, para impedirles reencarnar y que cuando sea necesario, deban ayudarnos a pelear, si la luz los toca y expían sus pecados, ellos solos, desaparecerán de la casa, yendo al mas allá. Asentí.

-papi. Dije por fin –tranquilo hijo, eso les pasa a todos, no tengas compasión de quien no la tuvo para alguien mas débil, mas bulnerable, mas indefenso. Asentí.

-papi ¿Por qué Jacky tenía un cuchillo?. El sonrió con calidés.

-porque le hicieron lo mismo que a ti. Temblé - ¿algún día podré resistirme?. Pregunté.

-claro hijo, todo es con el tiempo, cuando comiences a entrenar podrás hacerlo, confía en mi. Escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

-no solo tiene que confiar en ti muchacho, si no en si mismo. Dijo, me di la vuelta emocionado.

\- ¡abuelito mano de oro!. Excamé, el bufó - ¿tu también le contaste esa historia?. Preguntó el tatarabuelo Manigoldo.

-desde luego, es una de las mas famosas. Dijo mi padre - ¿Por qué subiste?. Pregunté.

-porque tenía que hacerlo. Dijo el con calma –una batalla se acerca y el niño no puede quedarse solo en cáncer. Mi padre asintió.

-ya aprendí mi lección y no volveré a confiarme. Dije abrazando a Jacky.

-eso no lo dudo. Dijo el tatarabuelo Manigoldo –pero seguridad, mató a confianza, no quiero que te engañen, pues, aunque están atrapados, el mundo de los sueños, es libre. Asentí.

\- ¿donde nos quedaremos mamá y yo?. Pregunté, ambos me miraron con el mismo gesto.

-en el templo de piscis. Dijeron a coro –recuerda chiquitín: a todo hay que tenerle respeto, no juegues con lo que no puedes controlar, los fantasmas, demonios y otros son poderosos de por si y si tu les das mas poder, puede ser mortal, recuerda dejar quieto a lo que está quieto. Asentí.

-lo recordaré abuelito Mani. Dije, el sonrió, me revolvió el cabello y desapareció, suspiré, cerré los ojos.

-bien, andando, hay que hacer las maletas. Dijo - ¿sabes papi?. Dije tímidamente.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó –tube mucho miedo. El asintió –yo igual, tienes que saber que en todos lados hay bien y mal, procurar el bien y evitar el mal,es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tener un amigo como gasparín esposible, pero tienes que buscarlo bien, gracias a los dioses, a ti ningún espíritu maligno podrá engañarte como al común mortal, pero con todo ese poder, viene una gran responsabilidad. Asentí.

-si papi, lo tendré en cuenta. Dije, el sonrio y seguimos hacia casa.

Al día siguiente, tras instalarnos en piscis y el haberse ido junto al tío Mich y la tía Odi, nos quedamos en el santuario, yo, estaba con los chicos en el coliseo.

¿es verdad que te poseyeron?. Preguntó Saga, asentí –que miedo. dijo Kanon.

\- ¿Cómo fue?. Preguntaron Shura y Aioros –como…como estar envuelto en emboplass. Dije, me rasqué la cabeza y abracé a Jacky.

Fue horrible, eres prisionero dentro de tu propio cuerpo, chocas contra tus propias paredes, ves, oyes, pero no te puedes mover ni hablar, eso lo hace otro ¡ni puedes llorar!. Shura se espantó.

-ostia, que miedo. dijo, fue cuando lo vi, un niño, semi transparente, me miraba, me pregunté quien sería, cuando vi, a una de las mujeres de los guardias llorar.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?. Preguntó Dita –su hijo murió de apendicitis. Dijo Saga entristecido.

-no lo soportó. Agregó Kanon, parecía, que yo era el único capaz de ver al niño, ellos hablaron y yo, me acerqué a el.

\- ¿puedes verme?. Me preguntó, a su alrededor, destellos de un aura blanca, asentí.

-te veo. Dije con calma - ¿quieres ser mi amigo?. Le pregunté.

-pero ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?. Preguntó, sonreí y alcé a jacky.

-el es jack y dice que te puedes quedar dentro de el, no le molesta. El niño sonrió.

\- ¿de verdad puedo? No se a donde debo ir. Sonreí –quédate, tanto como necesites. Dije, el entró en jack, sus ojos brillaron de morado y volví con mis amigos, feliz por tener un secreto que nadie mas podía saber.

En la noche, dormía junto a Jacky, cuando lo escuché llorar, en sus ojos, vi los ojos del niño.

-Máscara, deja de llorar, tengo sueño. Dijo Dita.

-lo siento Dita. Dije mientras me paraba y salía con jack.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?. Le pregunté en el pasillo.

-ellos me dan miedo. dijo - ¿Quiénes?. Pregunté.

-los que están abajo, me llaman y me dicen que me harán cosas horribles. Suspiré.

-no les hagas caso, son condenados. Dije con calma.

\- ¡son fantasmas!. Exclamó el - ¿y tu eres una mariposa?. Pregunté con sequedda.

-no, soy un fantasma como ellos. Dijo –se les debe tener respeto, no les tengas nunca, jamás miedo. Dije con calma.

-pero ¿y si me atacan?. Preguntó –solo pueden ser liberados por un santo de cáncer y tu los puedes golpear de manera natrual, yo, debo hacerlo con cosmos. Dije, el no dijo ni si ni no, suspiré, fui al cuarto, busqué mi sábana y mi almohada.

\- ¡que haces!. Exclamó –voy a demostrarte que estamos seguros y que no debes tener miedo. Dije con calma, bajé las tropecientas mil escaleras hasta mi casa, me acosté en un rincón, donde había un rostro especialmente grotesco.

-no tengo miedo. Dije –apreeendiiiz de cáncer, suéltame. Dijo el con su voz quejumbrosa.

-púdrete. Dije, abrió los ojos y estos brillaron para absorber mi cosmos, pero, no lo dejé, sin que supiera como, se encendió un fuego azul, que les lastimaba los ojos, abrí los míos y sonreí, supe que a partir de entonces, el miedo a los fantasmas, sería un pasado en mi vida, contento por eso, me dediqué a dormir con mi nuevo amigo, escondido en jack y a salvo de todo mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Con estos calorones, que parece que nos cocinamos en un arroz con pollo caldeado,

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! A pesar del calorón, en el que nos cocinamos, como un arroz con pollo caldeado, espero estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Esto es reconciliarse con Máscara de la Muerte y con toda su familia, el aspecto tierno, no lo muestra mucho, pero lo tiene.

¡muchas gracias por leer!

¡déjemne saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero profundizar el lado humano y calmado de los personajes.

Cosas con mi papi.

Cuando papi volvió a casa, me le lancé encima, como cada día, lo esperaba en la escalera, el destello de su armadura, la del tío Mich y la de la tía Odi, me llamaron la atención, me levanté feliz con Jacky tomado de mi mano.

¡papiiiiiiiiii!. Grité corriendo hacia el, lo vi sonreír.

\- ¡campeón!¡hola!. exclamó alzándome - ¡papi!¡papi!¡papi!¡papi!¡volviste!¡volviste!¡volviste!¡volviste! exclamaba canturreando.

\- ¡desde luego hijo!¡volví!. exclamó el con cariño profundo, reí - ¡tío Michi!¡tía Odi!. Exclamé mirándolos.

-hola Máscara dijeron los 2 –tía Odi, te ves verde ¿vas a convertirte en extraterrestre?. Pregunté con calma, el tío Mich se rió.

-no cariño, pusimos de encargo a la cigüeña, vas a tener un primito. Dijo.

En realidad, 2. Dijo la tía Odi con calma, el tío Mich abrió la boca.

-lo siento en mi corazón de madre. Dijo ella con simpleza - ¡súper!¡súper dúper!. Exclamé feliz.

-ya ves, que bien vienen las nuevas noticias. Dijo mi papá.

\- ¡cuantos meses tienes?. Pregunté -4. Contestó ella.

\- ¡chispas!¡que emoción!¡voy a decir que tendremos primitos!. Exclamé contento, mi papi me detuvo.

-ya va campeón. Dijo –te traje algo ¿quieres verlo?. Preguntó.

\- ¡chispas!¡si!. exclamé contento, el lo sacó de un morral de mano, abrí los ojos.

\- ¡Sally!. Exclamé encantado - ¡mira Jacky!¡llegó Sally!. Hice que mi muñeco moviera la cabeza.

-papi, empecé a ver he-man. Dije por fin, el asintió.

\- ¿y?. preguntó –mi villano favorito en todo el mundo es Esqueleton ¡quiero uno!¡y un orco!. Pedí.

-veremos si ayudaste a tu madre, si tus notas van bien y luego hablamos, siamos, los 3 estamos cansados. Asentí y corrí con ellos a casa.

En la noche, estaba jugando con mis figuritas de Gasparín, junto a otras de Jack mas pequeñitas, las del mago de oz y las de Wendy la brujita, cuando los ojos de Jack brillaron, al tiempo, que la puerta se abría.

-ya me llamaron. Dijo el - ¿te llamaron? No lo entiendo. Dije, mi amigo, que resultó Héctor, salió de Jacky.

\- ¿no lo ves?. Me preguntó –ya me llamaron, soy libre, puedo irme llamarse con mi abuela. La vi, una señora tan dulce, que de haber estado viva, le habría pedido galletas.

-vamos mijo, tu abuelo te espera con un caballito de madera. Lo miré.

\- ¿no voy a volver a verte?. Le pregunté -desde luego que si, vendré a verte, lo prometo. Sonreí.

-está bien Héctor, cuídate. Dije, el asintió y desapareció.

-buena ayuda la que le diste. Dijo mi papá matándome del susto, brinqué, e rió.

-ven hijo, vamos a ver una película. Me dijo.

\- ¿la que yo quiera?. Pregunté –así es, la que tu quieras. Dijo el con calma, salté y lo seguí hacia la sala, vimos el rey león y luego, los cazafantasmas.

Estaba sentado en mi cuarto, armando rompecabezas, era un vinito rompecabezas, de Mufasa y Simba, en un atardecer, la copia de la réplica de una portada de un álbun, me lo hizo mi papi, cuando no consigo los rompecabezas que quiero en la tienda, el me los hace, toqué la pieza que iba a agarrar, cuando la puerta se abrió, papá entró.

-hijo ¿Qué haces?. Preguntó –armo rompecabezas papi. Dije con calma, el sonrió.

-voy a ir a ver a unos amigos ¿quieres venir?. Preguntó - ¡siiiii!. Exclamé feliz, el sonrió.

-bueno, a bañarse y cambiarse. Dijo, asentí - ¿podemos ir uego por un helado?. El me miró.

\- ¿Por qué no?. Preguntó, reí, me fui a bañar, el me escogió la ropa y tras peinarme y perfumarme, nos fuimos.

Al llegar a la casa, la miré –papi, esta casa no me gusta ¿Por qué venimos aquí?. Pregunté.

-porque acá viven mis amigos. Dijo, negué –esta casa no me gusta. Dije, el suspiró.

-ese es el problema. Dijo con calma, asentí.

-vamos cariño, nada va a pasar. Me dijo, me dio una palmadita en el hombro, asentí y nos bajamos, tocamos el timbre y la casa, cada vez, me ustaba menos.

-Sombra, que bueno que llegaste. Le dijo la mujer, fue cuando lo vi, un hombre alto, con un bigote negro, cabello negro en una cola alta, su sonrisa era fea, pero bien fea, en su mano, sostenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre, en la otra mano, no tenía nada, pero intentó tomar a la mujer del hombro, ella sintió un scalofrío y yo, di un buen rito, mi papá, que lo había visto, me apartó hacia atrás de el, el hombre desapareció, ella se dio la vuelta.

-vamos adentro. Me dijo papá - ¡yo no pienso entrar allí!. Exclamé aterrorizado.

-hay un hombre malo y feo con un cuchillo, bigote y cabello negro, largo, con un cuchillo y cara bien, bien, bien mala. Exclamé muerto de miedo.

¡tu hijo también los ve?. Preguntó ella –así es Doroty, si no los viera, me preocuparía. Dijo mi papi con calma, yo, me aferré a sus piernas.

¡no entres papi!¡ese hombre es malo y peligroso!. Exclamé –Máscara, tus modales. Dijo, me asomé desde detrás de sus piernas.

-ella es mi amiga Doroty, la enfermera que atendió a tu madre cuando naciste. Ella me sonrió, pero no quise devolverle la sonrisa.

-ella tiene problemas y como tal, debemos ayudarla. Dijo papi, no ije nada - ¿eres un santo de Athena o una gallina?. Me preguntó el.

-un, un santo. Dije –bien, pues como santo, no debes temer a tu enemigo, vamos. dijo, asentí y tomado de la mano, entré con el, miré a la señora Doroty y a su hija, que era una niña muy linda, detrás de ella, había una mujer, un hombre, un niño y otro hombre, que no eran familia.

\- ¿Quién es el hombre que está detrás de su hija Hillary?. Pregunté, Doroty palideció y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿co?¡como es?. Preguntó con voz ahogada, el sonreía, era muy cálido.

-es alto, cabello marron, ojos azules, por los hombros, lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, parece desprecupado. Dijimos papá y yo a coro, los ojos de la niña, se humedecieron.

-mi querido Jhonn. Dijo Doroty en forma ahogada.

-el murió cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, alguien lo tumbó de la papi asintió.

\- ¿Quiénes son las otras personas que están allí?. Preguntó, Doroty nos miró extrañada.

\- ¿otras personas?¡cuales otras personas?. Preguntó - ¡mis amigos mami!¡Bernard!¡Alfred y Lily!¡son los que nos protegen del hombre malo!. Dijo la niña.

-Máscara, sube al cuarto de Lily y quédate alí ¿entendido?. Preguntó.

-si papi. Dije –no salgas por nada del planeta, no importa que escuches, no salgas, solo sal si ya no sientes mi cosmos. dijo, asentí.

-si papi. Dije con calma, el asintió.

-andando. Dijo, tomé a la niña de la mano y nos fuimos a su cuarto, ella prendió el Nintendo, nos dedicamos al Mario Bross, cuando la luz, comenzó a fallar, Hillary me miró.

\- ¡todo saldrá bien!. Exclamé con calma, cuando escuché una voz, debía ser su voz, era aterradora:

\- ¡fuera de mi casa!¡todo el que viva aquí será mi presa!¡mataré a todo aquel que sea feliz!¡pues aquella zorra me engañó!. Al fondo, la voz de mi papi.

\- ¡te engañó porque la obligaron a casarse contigo!¡desaparece!¡onda infernal!. Lanzó, escuché un ruido súper fuerte y un grito ahogado, una voz distorcionada.

-jajajajajajajjaajaja ¿intentas enviarme al infierno santo?¿por que no lo haces ahora?¡por que no lo haces ahora!. Exclamó con esa voz, la niña, Hillary se echó a llorar.

-mami. Dijo –debes ir a ayudarla. Me dijo el señor Jhonn.

-yo protegeré a mi hija, pero debes ir, si no lo haces, ella se agregará a los que vivimos nuestros asesinatos noche tras noche. Lo miré.

-está bien, iré, pero cuídela. El asintió, yo abrí la puerta y bajé, escuché cosas que se quebraban.

\- ¡vamos santo!¡pensé que eras mas valiente!¡no quieres ver como se corta el cuello eternamente!. Exclamaba el en el cuerpo de Doroty, sus ojos, eran negros y estaban llenos de maldad, sostenía un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano y lo apuntaba a su cuello, otro niño, habría corrido, pero me enseñaron, a no temerle a los fantasmas y que habían, fantasmas buenos, como fantasmas malos, y este, era uno de los malos.

-así que: te volviste demonio, eso lo cambia todo. Dijo mi papi, lo miré - ¿Cuál es la diferencia?. Pregunté.

-ahora no es tiempo para que me preguntes eso. Dijo con calma, asentí.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte?. Pregunté - ¿este es tu hijo?¡también lo mataré!. Se abalanzó por mi, di un grito de estupefacción, me eché a correr y me escondí, era muy talentoso en eso.

\- ¿donde estás niñito?¿donde estás?. Preguntaba el con calma, yo estaba escondido en la halacena.

-bu. Me dijo con malicia, me arrastró de una pierna - ¡papiiiiiiiii!. grité.

\- ¡debes usar el despertar de las almas y albergar a Doroty dentro de ti!¡es mas fuerte que un fantasma por ser demonio!¡así que!¡debo sellar su poder!. Exclamé.

\- ¡despertar de las almas!. Lancé hacia el, en el cuerpo de ella, la vi, sujeta como había estado yo, alargué mi mano y la saqué, la metí dentro de mi, mi papi, se puso a pelear con el, lanzándole ataques de fuego fátuo, hubo un momento, en el que el demonio, dio chillido un de horror y yo, sentí cosquillas.

\- ¡déjala ir hijo!. Me ordenó, lo hice - ¡ondas infernales!. Lanzó, escuché al demonio caer en el abismo, el cuerpo de Doroty cayó, ella despertó, dando un alarido, sudaba frío, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡mamiiiiii!. Exclamó Hillary llorando, mi papi me abrazó.

-lo logramos. Me dijo –así es. Dije, vimos a los 4 fantasmas, ser rodeados por una luz blanca.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda. Dijeron a cano.

-no fue nada, estamos para ayudarnos. Dijo mi papi, yo asentí y sonreí.

Tras habernos despedido, nos fuimos a la heladería.

¿te gustó lo que hicimos hoy hijo?. Preguntó mi papi, asentí.

-no te ofendas papi, pero prefiero ir a pescar, es decir: cazar fantasmas es divertido, pero, prefiero actividades tranquilas, donde el mayor riesgo, sea aburrirse. Mi papi se rió, una risa estridente pero llena de calor.

-de acuerdo hijo, aparte de cazar fantasmas, armar rompecabezas, ver películas ¿Qué mas quieres hacer?. Me preguntó, seguí comiendo mi helado de chocolate y mantecado.

Mmm ir a la piscina, aprender a montar, patinar, viajar a ver a los abuelos, esquiar, patinar en hielo, andar en bici contigo ¡comprar muchos dulces!. Exclamé feliz.

-los cuales, no te comerás el mismo día, porque puede darte dolor de estómao y caries. Asentí.

Papi, adoro pasar tiempo contigo. Dije por fin, el se levantó riendo, se acercó y me abrazó.

Yo también hijo, eres lo mas grande de mi vida, te amo. Asentí y ambos, seguimos comiendo nuestros helados, me manché un poco, eso lo hizo reír al igual que a mi y limpiarme, con mucho amor y ternura.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola mis excelentísimas seguidoras, Ok, se oye demasiado protocolar, pero bueno, en fin, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, me gusta este giro, aunque no hay acción, hay momentos lindos, antes de la llegada de los gemelos pesadilla.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y experimentemos la ternura goldie.

Terror en el cine.

El día comenzó como otro mas, papá me sacudía con gentileza la pierna, me moví soñoliento –vamos Máscara, es hora de levantarse. Mugí.

-tenemos cosas que hacer. Añadió.

-pero papá. dije –vamos. Dijo, bufé y me levanté, fui al baño arrastrando los pies, al salir, vi a Dita allí junto a Shura.

-no se de que te quejas tío, vamos de paseo. dijo Shura, Abrí la boca.

-así es, nos dieron la sorpresa en el día de hoy. Dijo, asentí.

-a desayunar. Dijo mi mami, corrí hacia la cocina y tomé mi desayuno, el cul, era muy rico, cereal, panqueques, ensalada de frutas, ponquecitos rellenos de crema para torta, toddy y jugo,al terminar, nos fuimos hacia la furgoneta y entramos, nos acomodamos y comenzamos a cantar.

-vamos de paseo, en un carro feo, pero no me importa, porque llevo torta. Afrodita miró la canasta.

-se ve deliciosa. Dijo –y el que comience a comer antes de tiempo, lo castigo. Dijo la tía Mercedes.

-ese seguro es Kanon, es un glotón. Dijo Aioros, Kanon se ofendió.

\- ¡yo no soy un glotón!¡tu estás mas gordo que yo!. Acusó con su dedo índice.

-que no. dijo Aioros –que si. dijo Kanon –que no. Dijo Aioros –que si. dijo Kanon.

-chicos, suficiente. Dijo la tía Pelaguía, los demás reímos, Shura se lanzó un viento.

\- ¡foooooos!. Exclamamos todos - ¡Shura!¡apestas!. exclamó Dita, cuando el se lanzó uno igual, la tía Kimico desaprobó eso.

-chicos, no es divertido, dejen de reírse de esas cosas. Dijo, todos asentimos con calma, comenzando a darnos lepes.

-si tía. Dijimos todos, llegamos al parque y nos bajamos corriendo, nos pusimos a jugar de todo, adultos y niños, la verdad, fue un día divertido.

Otro día, papá me fue a buscar, estábamos todos jugando futbol, cuando el entró.

-hola, hola chicos, lamento descolocar su partido, pero, debo llevarme a Máscara. Todos lo miramos.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó Dita –me lo llevo al cine. Dijo mi papi.

-al cine ¿podemos ir?. Preguntó Kanon y Saga a continuación junto a Shura.

-si sus padres les dicen que si. dijo mi papi, los chicos salieron corriendo como una manada de elefantes, yo salí corriendo también a mi casa.

-oh dios ¡el cine!¡el cine!. Exclamé corriendo al baño, dejando toda la ropa en el pasillo.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte Morte Santelly!¡no me dejes las ropas en el pasillo!¡recógelas inmediatamente!. Exclamó mi mami, cuando salí del baño, corrí por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto, recogiendo la ropa, el paño se me cayó y quedé desnudito, mamá y papá rieron con cariño.

-andiamo il mio figlio. Dijo mi mamá, asentí, me fui a vestir, cuando lo hice, me dirigí a la sala, mi papi estaba en esta, con un peine, me peinó y luego, me perfumó con su perfume ¡porque yo soy un niño grande!.

-estamos listos, andando. dijo, asentí y salí, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa, allí estaban todos, Dita, Aioros, Saga Shura y Kanon, sonreímos y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al cine, mi papi se acercó al mostrador y compró las entradas, todos corrimos hacia el mostrador de dulces, pedimos cotufas y refrescos, con gomitas y pepitos.

-chicos, no compren tantas cosas o no comerán luego pollo frto. Dijo mi papi, pero estábamos tan felices que no le hicimos caso, llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en fila, como Kanon se aburría, comenzó a lanzar cotufas.

-si se las acaban, no compraré mas. Dijo mi papá, todos asentimos.

Antes de que comience la película, vayan al baño, que yo no voy a salir a llevar a nadie. Dijo el, todos asentimos y nos fuimos al baño, juntos, comparamos cuanto tardábamos en desaguar el chorro y que tan largo era el arco y luego, nos hechamos agua del lavamanos, corrimos cuando escuchamos la voz de mi papá.

¡niños!¡los trailers!. Exclamó, todos corrimos.

-por Hades, que no los puedo dejar solos ir al baño. dijo enojado, nosotros no dijimos nada, pero, salimos corriendo ddel baño.

-como vuelvan a hacer esto, los voy a poner a limpiar el baño, no me importa donde estemos, es de muy mal gusto, que ustedes hagan trabajar a las señoras de la limpieza por puro gusto. No dijimos mas, cada quien tomó su pote de cotufas y nos sentamos calladitos viendo la película, a los chicos les dio miedo, pero yo, estaba fascinado.

-las adoro, así es como me las imaginaba. Dije feliz.

-todo aquel que va a trabajar de manera permanente con espectros y demonios, criaturas obscuras, fantasmas, y otros tiene que sentir, mas fascinación que horror. Dijo el con orgullo, viendo a Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aioros y Dita temblar como hojitas, después supe, que todos tuvieron pesadillas menos yo, aunque al salir del cine, lo pasamos bien, comimos pollo frito con papas fritas y luego, jugamos maquinitas como hasta las 10.

Halloween.


End file.
